peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 March 1985 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1985-03-14 ; Comments *Peel's first appearance on Radio Bremen, on a programme called Rizz, where some records such as Certain General and the J. Geils Band have to be played on the show because of Radio Bremen's playlist requirements. It seems later on in time, Peel was allowed to play 100% whatever he wanted on his Radio Bremen shows. *Peel mentions seeing Lash Lariat And The Long Riders last night at a pub called the Dublin Castle in London and thought they were wonderful live. *Peel mentions that Der Plan are one of his favourite German bands. *Peel plays a track from Spade Cooley covering Billy Briggs' Chew Tobacco Rag. Spade Cooley was an American Western swing fiddler and band leader. His career ended in 1961 when he was convicted for the murder of his second wife. *Peel plays two tracks from Damage's latest album, Sins Of Our Fathers. Tracklisting * File 1 *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast (7") Zulu *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Bitter Tears (12") Big Beat *Certain General: The Shang (album - November's Heat) L'Invitation Au Suicide (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *Positives: One Stop Driver (7") Junjo *Poison Idea: Rich Get Richer (12" - Record Collectors Are Pretentious Assholes E.P.) Fatal Erection *J. Geils Band: Heavy Petting (album - You're Gettin' Even While I'm Gettin' Odd) EMI America (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *Legendary Golden Vampires: Creeping Poison (7") Exile *Danielle Dax: Pariah (album - Jesus Egg That Wept) Awesome (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *Bluebells: South Atlantic Way (album - Sisters) London (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *Skeletal Family: Promised Land (7") Red Rhino *Floy Joy: Mission (12" - Operator) Virgin (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *Damage: Sins Of Our Fathers (album - Sins Of Our Fathers) Gnarl *Reality Slam: Nagasaki Suntan (album - Reality Slam) First-Strike (Radio Bremen playlist requirement) *'File 2' *Smiths: Shakespeare's Sister (7") Rough Trade *Der Plan: Glitzergleiter (album - Fette Jahre) Ata Tak *It's Immaterial: The Better Idea (Push The Boat Out) (12" - Fish Waltz) ARK *Redds & The Boys: Movin' & Groovin' (12") T.T.E.D. *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Breakneck 2 (album - Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape *Spade Cooley: Chew Tobacco Rag (album - Swinging The Devil's Dream) Charly *Damage: Yah Die Ho (album - Sins Of Our Fathers) Gnarl *Merchant: Pan In Danger (album - Rock..It) Kalico *Perfect Vision: Crossing Borders (12" - Coincidence) Backs *Vibes: I Hear Noises (7") Chainsaw *Kevin Coyne: Cycling (album - Legless In Manila) Rough Trade *DDT: Last Train To Athens (album - Broken Toy) Laser *David Hinds / Bunny Rugs / Freddie McGregor / I-Threes: Land Of Africa (7") Music Is Life File ; Name * 1) Peel's Debut On Bremen 4 Rizz - 1985-03-14A.mp3 * 2) Peel's Debut On Bremen 4 Rizz - 1985-03-14B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:47:25 * 2) 0:47:22 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes